


Taboo

by jucee



Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-03
Updated: 2013-05-03
Packaged: 2017-12-10 06:59:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/783169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jucee/pseuds/jucee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ashiwara teases Ogata, who is a cranky old man.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taboo

“O-ga-ta- _sen_ -sei,” Ashiwara sings out, voice two parts innocent and one part suggestive like a punch to the gut, or perhaps a region slightly lower.

Ogata pauses at the end of the corridor, waits for Ashiwara to catch up –- only because he plans to scold the boy for yelling out like that, and definitely not because he wants to see his bright smile and that hint of impudence in the slant of his big brown eyes. (He feels oddly bereft if a day passes without an encounter with Ashiwara, but maybe that’s only because he always feels better after having scolded somebody. His colleagues often call him a sadist, and he often agrees.)

“Ogata-sensei,” Ashiwara says again when he’s standing beside the older man, a little too close for the preservation of personal space.

“Yes? What is it?” Ogata asks curtly, pulling back his sleeve and checking his watch as if he has somewhere else to be (he doesn’t).

“Nothing,” Ashiwara beams, and sways in even closer, takes a deep breath. “Are you wearing cologne? You smell really good.” Spoken softly, as if they were sharing a secret that belonged to them and nobody else, and Ogata could lower his head just a few scant inches and brush his lips against Ashiwara’s temple, his nose, that soft pink mouth.

He takes a small step back, straightens his glasses. “No, I don’t wear cologne. You’re probably just imagining it.”

“Hmmm,” Ashiwara hums, glancing up at Ogata through absurdly long eyelashes and tapping a finger against his lips thoughtfully, which inevitably draws Ogata’s gaze back to his mouth. “Is something wrong, sensei? You haven’t even scolded me yet for shouting in the corridor, and we’ve been talking for one whole minute already.”

“What’s the point of scolding you? You’re too thick-headed to learn your lesson, and I’m sick of repeating the same thing every day,” Ogata says without really paying attention to his own words, his eyes fixed on the childish pout that Ashiwara is now directing at him.

“Aww, Ogata-sensei is _mean_ ,” Ashiwara whines in a way that he probably thinks is cute (it is). “If you don’t stop being so cranky, I’m not gonna like you anymore.”

“And what a joyful day that would be,” Ogata mutters under his breath, resisting the very pressing urge to adjust himself in his trousers. Instead, he tugs the sides of his jacket together across his front, and then musters up a frown. “As fun as our little chats always are, Ashiwara, I have to go. Somewhere. Right now.”

And without waiting for a reply, he walks away very quickly, in the general direction of the staffroom though he’d rather duck into a bathroom or even the janitor’s closet. His only consolation is that at least none of the other teachers had stumbled across them while they were talking, or else he’d have to put up with another week of incessant teasing about his forbidden romance with a student.


End file.
